Treasure
by Bookgirl001
Summary: Love...Hate...Despair... "Treasure" is a series of drabbles which display emotions through the world of Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan gives only Percy's views. Haven't you ever wondered how Thalia or Rachel felt? Read 'Treasure' to find out.
1. Broken

She misses him.

She thinks about him. Every day. Every single hour. Every minute.

Perhaps, every second.

But she doesn't love him.

This is the lie she has been trying to tell herself for the past few decades.

He left her. He betrayed her.

But she still cares about him.

_Only as a friend_, she thinks. Nothing more . Anything more is forbidden.

But it doesn't change the fact that she loves him. She loves him with all her heart and soul.

And she knows she would do anything to see him once more. She would betray her goddess, she would sacrifice her sanity.

She would do anything.

And now here she stands in front of his grave. _He died a hero_, she thinks. He has gone for the isles of blest. His soul has been bathed in _Lethe. _He doesn't remember her anymore. He doesn't remember any of the memories they shared.

She places a single rose on his grave and blinks. No, she will _not_ cry. She doesn't cry. She is known for her strength.

She has spent weeks preparing herself but now she is just speechless. Her mind is blank.

She feels abandoned and heartbroken.

She _is_ heartbroken.

"Dammit Luke!", She screams in frustration.

She falls on her knees and wonders how could he have done this to her.

_Forever, sky girl. You won't be getting rid of me that easily._

She shrieks and tries to drown out the voice. _His _voice.

She can barely think his name without a gaping hole in her chest opening up.

All she can think is _Why? Why him? Why me?_

_Why us?_

She's not the only one who loved him. A happy seven-year old comes to her mind. Lucky daughter of Athena. She found somebody else. They had died together at an old age.

And she is left alone.

_Isolated,_ she thinks.

And for the first time Thalia Grace lets it all out. She puts her face in her hands and weeps.

(page break)

A few hours pass or so it seems like to the girl who has collapsed next to the grave of her beloved. Black tears have streamed down her face and now her face looks truly monstrous. She doesn't look scary. She doesn't look brave like she usually does.

She looks hopeless and pathetic.

She feels absolutely pathetic.

She is vulnerable. Anybody could attack her and she wouldn't be able to do anything.

She has never felt more vulnerable in her life. She feels as if she is made out of crystal glass. One poke of the finger and she would break. She would shatter. A single touch and she would just shatter.

She feels meaningless. Nobody can begin to even understand her pain. She is alone. All alone. Annabeth and Percy are happy in Elysium. Grover is probably a flower somewhere and Nico must be running some deathboy errand for his father in the underworld.

But she is immortal. She will probably remain like this for the next few centuries.

But the pain will never go away.

**Okay u guys all of u guys who are following complication my percabeth story be the first 5 to review and u will get a sneak peek! Read the oneshot don't just temme abt the sneak peek and review properly. Love u all!**

**and also whoever else check out another story by me Complications :)**


	2. Fading Hope

_The sun is shining brightly and the sky is blue. Clouds cannot be seen anywhere. Annabeth is glad for that. The last thing she wants right now is for it to rain._

_She is skipping along the street. There is a park at the side and she runs happily to it. She loves parks. She can pretend that she has a loving family waiting for her to get home after dark._

_She steps inside the park and looks around. There are four sets of red and white swings and there are also slippery blue slides. There is no mud anywhere so it is safe to play. It hasn't rained heavily for quite a time now._

_She sits on the bench facing the swings and looks around shyly. She doesn't want to be the first one to say hello. After a few minutes of waiting she decides to look for somebody to play with._

_She walks around and realizes most girls at her age of seven are wearing pink dresses while she is wearing cowboy shorts which are torn. Her eyes find a boy wearing a blue shirt sitting next to the sand pit. She approaches him and sits next to him. He looks up from his sand castles and smiles._

_She notices his eyes. They are green. They are Sea green to be exact. His eyes startle her. She has been told her grey eyes are intimidating and nobody holds her gaze for long. But the green-eyed boy stares back into her eyes. His eyes are pretty, she thinks. She has never seen eyes quite like his before._

"_Can I play with you?", she asks._

_He remains silent. After a few moments he nods and they both make castles together smiling and looking up at each other every now and then._

_A shadow falls on their castle and they both look up to see a pretty woman in her early thirties smiling down at them._

_She points out the time to the boy and exits the park. Annabeth can see her waiting beside her car._

_He looks at her. He smiles for a second and then whispers, "Goodbye."_

_She smiles back and he skips to his mother._

_She looks around for somebody interesting to play with. The park is nearly deserted now, she realizes. It's late._

_She walks back home and quietly shuts the front door. She slips into her room and gets into bed after switching the light off, thinking about the mystery of the color sea green._

_(page break)_

_The next day it is sunny again. She goes to the park and looks for the green eyed boy. But he is not there. Her smile is wiped away as she realizes how badly wants to play with him again. She sits on the bench sadly and looks at the sun shining brightly._

_She hears a soft thump and realizes that a blue-eyed boy has sat next to her on the bench .The boy has blonde hair and is very good-looking. He looks like he is too old to be playing at this park. He has to be in his teens._

_He speaks to her. " You all alone here huh?"_

" _I am old enough to be alone", she points out ." I just turned seven."_

_He smiles and looks at the sun too. She no longer misses the green-eyed boy. This blue-eyed boy is interesting enough to talk to._

"_I am going to run away and live all alone you know? I have my bag here packed and ready.", She shows him a duffel bag stuffed with clothes and a packet of chocolate cookies._

_He looks at her and says," Why do you want to run away?"_

"_Because everybody in my house says the monsters attacks are my fault. They say I am not mortal. They call me inhuman. They don't care about me. "_

_The boy's eyes widened and he looks at her. " Monsters attack you?"_

_She nods. " Horrible monsters come and I kill them with my weapon. " She shows him a piece of broken glass._

_He laughs," You're cute kiddo," then he looks around cautiously and takes out a knife from his backpack. He hands it to the little girl and says," Here you go. A better way to kill the monsters."_

_She takes the knife and puts it it her bag. She smiles. Then she says," Can I stick with you?"_

_The boy extends his hand and shakes the little girl's tiny palm. "Luke" he offers,_

"_Annabeth", she smiles._

_Luke smiles and says," I have another friend you might want to meet. Thalia. Lets go."_

_Holding her hand they exit the park together._

_Annabeth realizes she will probably never see the green-eyed boy again._

_But she can hope. And she knows in that moment she will always hope. _

Annabeth woke up and nearly screamed.

_Hope_, she thought. She could hope that Percy was at the roman camp alive and well and that he remembered her.

It didn't hurt to hope did it?

**Okay you guys this is a series of one shots. First 5 people to review on every chapter can also get a sneak peek of the next chap on my other story complications : ) just temme whether u want it and if ur following the other story**

**Please check complications out!**

**Also I have tons and tons of one shots to upload but I need reviews! So as soon as I get reviews ill upload them**

**Hoped u like this? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Yep, I'm a review-greedy whore.**


	3. Death

**Heyy, I got a review so I updated fast! I was gonna do a happy one called family but I'm stuck coz I'm kinda depressed so right now I'm just writing sad stories.**

**Family will probably uploaded by Monday. My bff is gonna help me complete that chapter.**

**If I get another review then ill update another one-shot. Could be happy…could be sad…depends on what happens in my life.**

**This is not THAT sad…I mean they're together in Elysium.**

**So its kinda okay right? This is a percabeth-supporting chapter if u look at it that way . OKAY NOW READ!**

**Death And Darkness.**

Percy holds her hand. He looks into her grey eyes and whispered," Don't you die on me, Wise girl."

She smiles weakly and whispers," Elysium, Percy. I'll always be waiting for you."

"You're not dying Annabeth!", Percy yells.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain. I love you….". her voice trails away and her grey eyes lose their bright light.

She dies.

He never got to tell her that he loves her. He never got to tell her how he feels about her.

He loves her so much.

He will miss her. He is already missing her.

He can't live without her. He doesn't know how to exist without his Wise Girl.

He doesn't care that the battle is not finished. That Kronos is still alive and has to be defeated. The world should stop. The sun shouldn't shine anymore. The battle should pause.

Nothing should continue anymore. The world should acknowledge her death.

The world should darken and mourn. Nothing should be bright and cheerful anymore.

Suddenly he hears shouts and screams. He hears cheers. He hears shrieks of glee and pleasure.

The battle is over. The battle is won.

But Percy doesn't care anymore.

He walks to a stray Pegasus and mounts it. The winged horse says something to him. But he doesn't listen. He doesn't care.

He flies to the nearest ocean. He sends the Pegasus back. He walks by the coast.

And in that moment, Percy Jackson stops caring. He doesn't know anything but the fact that his Wise Girl is dead.

She is dead.

She is gone.

He collapses on the beach. Memories wash over him

_Annabeth and I walk on the beach. We are holding hands. She doesn't seem to be embarrassed by this sudden display of affection. It feels nice and warm._

_We are eating ice-creams. I feel something cold and wet on my chin and before I can do anything about it, Annabeth withdraws her hand and wipes my chin with a tissue. I smile at her and she smiles back._

_Suddenly she starts laughing. Her laughter is so beautiful. My heart just wants to fly._

_She can't stop laughing, and I start laughing too. Our ice creams lay forgotten on the sandy beach and we collapse on each other._

_We are still laughing._

_We practically roll around in the sand. I have forgotten how long it has been seen we laughed so fearlessly. In such a care-free way._

_We hear a horn and we look at each other. We realize it is dinner time at camp. Neither of us wants to miss the announcements._

_We race each other and she wins. Of course she wins. She reaches there first._

_She runs to her table and I go sit by my table. I am all alone there. Lucky Annabeth, she has her siblings with her._

_Annabeth winks at me and I smile back. I hope I'm not blushing._

I scream in agony.

I can't take it anymore. I don't want to live in the present. It is just better to live in the past.

"_I'll get the popcorn, you get the tickets all right? And try to get good seats, Seaweed Brain."_

_I chuckle.," Okay, Wise Girl. Got it. And don't forget to get me some caramel popcorn."_

_Annabeth rolls her eyes and says," Whatever. Hurry up or we'll miss the movie."_

_I nod and make my way to the ticket counter. Thankfully, there isn't much of a queue and I get the tickets fast._

_I meet Annabeth outside the theatre. I'm not sure whether this is a date or not. _

_Maybe I want it to be a date._

_We enter the dark hall and take our seats. We are watching Harry potter And The Deathly Hallows Part II. _

_A few hours later the movie finishes. We both enjoyed the movie. There was so much action that the ADHD didn't give us too much trouble._

_I drop her back to the hotel she is staying at and I drive home. I sigh thinking that Sally, my mom would want me to give her details like my evening out with Annabeth had been a date._

_Moms, I tell you. I roll my eyes._

Tears stream down my face. I have forgotten to smile.

I take riptide out of my pocket. I pause. Then I plunge riptide into my heart.

_Annabeth I love you_, I manage to think right before the darkness consumes me.

**Heyyy again. So read and review please! Reviews are my inspiration and my oxygen. Can't live without them. Or actually can't update without them.**

**Whenever I get the next review I will be updating. :D **

**And tell me- did u like it? How was it?**

**Dying to know here!**


	4. Dream

**This is for all of the reviewers who requested a happy one!**

It felt like a dream.

She couldn't believe it. After everything, she and Percy had been through, there was finally some peace. There was happiness.

She could feel it. There was a sense of delight in her. She could feel the joy from the tips of her toes to the back of her head. Pleasant feelings were everywhere. There was absolutely no sadness in her heart.

Instead, her heart was filled with love. Care free and mad love. She wanted to feel this moment forever.

She walked carefully, as gracefully as she could. This was supposed to be her day. This was her day of utmost and uninterrupted happiness.

This was turning out to be a dream, a beautiful dream.

Today, they would declare their love for each other. They would vow to be at each other's side forever.

They would marry.

She walked by aisle, her beautiful white dress trailing after her. Her bridesmaid and maid of honour, Thalia Grace held her dress for her.

At last, her eyes fell on the face she loved. Percy. His sea green eyes sparkled with delight. He was happy. He was happy to be with her.

She reached him at last. Her father ,as the Christian tradition went placed her hand in Percy's.

A warm feeling spread through her and her body tingled at the touch of Percy's smooth palm.

Percy smiled. And in that moment she knew that she loved him with all his heart. And to lose him would only be dreaded.

She smiled back at him. She hardly heard a word the priest said. She was just lost in his eyes.

"Yes.", she heard him declare.

She didn't look up from his face and whispered," Yes."

There were cheers all around. She threw the banquet of flowers and Rachel caught it neatly in her hands. The celebration took them outside, Percy and Annabeth got in to the _Just Married_ labeled car decorated with white and red roses. Their smiling faces were seen by the crowd as they waved until the car dipped with the hill and was out of sight.

Annabeth turned in her seat to face Percy.

They smiled at each other and leaned forward so their lips could meet.

The driver rolled his eyes in slight irritation.

**Yes I know short! Very very short. Sawwwyyyyy.**

**Reviewers of this chapter get a sneak peek of complications's next chap as usual!**

**Please review! Its one of my first totally happy one-shots : )**


	5. Pain

She runs to the bathroom. She looks around. The bathroom is dark. The tube light stopped working a few hours ago.

It takes a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Her eyes rest on a tall blue glass. In it is a tube of toothpaste, toothbrush and a pair of scissors.

The pair of scissors is what she is looking for. It is large and silver with a red grip.

Most, importantly it is sharp, it is very sharp.

She goes back to her room. She makes sure the door is locked. She sits in front of it.

She stares at the pair of scissors for a few seconds.

She thinks about what is causing her pain. He doesn't want her. he only wants the grey-eyed girl, who is a beautiful daughter of Athena. She is just a mere mortal with True Sight.

But she loves him, she loves him so much. And she misses him more than anybody can ever know or even begin to understand.

She refused the post of the oracle in hope that he will one day change his mind. Maybe one day he will see what he is missing.

That day has yet to come, if at all.

This is exactly what is going through her mind as she pick up the pair of scissors.

She has thought this through a great deal. She knows people in the movies and the books normally cut their wrists but she is afraid that the wrist cuts will show.

She doesn't want anybody to know about this. Not even the people whom she confides everything in. This is something that she is ashamed of. She doesn't want anyone to know that she is not strong enough to stand the pain.

She decides to try and cut her shoulder. She will not be able to wear a tank top for a while.

She brings the pair of silver scissors closer to her shoulder. The blade is touching it. She doesn't close her eyes. She wants to feel every bit of the pain.

She traces her skin with the sharp tip of the blade. It hurts, it hurts so much.

And she enjoys it.

A tiny voice in her head is telling her to stop. The sane part of her, it doesn't want to feel the pain.

But she wants to.

And so she continues. Again and again. Over the same stretch of skin. The blade cuts. And every time it is deeper.

Finally she is able to draw blood. Tiny beads of red appear.

And she feels happy.

Finally she has been able to do something right.

She stretches her skin even more tightly, more blood appears.

The pain eases.

It is better to feel the pain in her body than to feel the pain inside.

She stops. The pair of scissors clatters to the floor.

She picks it up again and this time she cuts her wrists. She cuts her wrists in three places. Cutting at the same spot until the blood appears.

The wound on her shoulder is deeper but she is content with what she has achieved.

She pulls the cover on herself and lies on the bed to sleep. She twists and turns but the sleep doesn't come.

She is happy for perhaps, ten minutes until the depression takes over again.

She cries. She cries and cries. She cants stop crying. She grabs her towel and wipes her face. But it doesn't matter because the tears come again.

She goes to sleep crying. Her depression, she realizes has become worse. But the few moments of happiness is worth the cutting.

She wakes up in the morning. She goes and gets ready. She is about to unlock the door to leave for school when her eyes find the pair of scissors.

She quickly grabs the pair of scissors and pulls over her t-shirt. She cuts herself again. She reopens her wounds. She deepens them

And it feels better than before.

She pulls on the t-shirt again and heads to school.

She is happy.

Soon the depression returns.

She starts crying infront of her friends. They wonder what is wrong. But she just shakes her head and runs to the bathroom.

She cries her eyes out. Everybody is staring. She finally manages to wipe her eyes and open the cubicle door to find her two best friends waiting outside.

They eyes widen in alarm as they see her state. But she just shakes her head and tries to go past them but they don't let her. and before she knows it she is weeping in her best friend's arms. She hears an I Love You from her friend and it helps. She knows there are people who care about her.

But she is still glad that she cut herself. At least she was happy for a while.

**(pagebreak)**

She returns home, she is tired. She doesn't look at the pair of scissors.

She does her homework. She studies for the test the next day. She does everything she usually is supposed to do.

Soon, it is time to sleep again.

She starts eyeing the pair of sharp scissors longingly.

She picks it up and cuts freshly on her wrist. She cuts quicker this time, she doesn't hesitate. She wants the pain.

And the pain she gets.

She feels happy again.

Her head rests on the pillow and she starts crying.

Yet again she weeps. She cries herself to sleep.

She wonders if she can ever stop.

The pain gives her happiness, it stops everything. It stops the real pain.

The real pain she is trying to run away from.

**Okay I know depressing again.**

**I have nothing to say, I am really sorry if anyone started crying,**

**I guess u all guesses this was Rachel**

**People to review this get a sneak peek as usual**

**Please read and review. I really want to know everybody's thoughts on this. I don't mind u don't liking the story just review.**


	6. Family

"Gods, Percy. The only thing I asked you to do was get a loaf of bread. You've saved Olympus. Is it really so hard for you to go to the freaking supermarket and get some bread?"

Percy smiled at Annabeth and said," I'll go in the supermarket around an hour okay? Now you need your rest. Wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby now would we?"

Annabeth grinned despite her annoyance. "We still have to think of a name." She pointed out.

"Well….how about Rose? I like the name." Percy suggested.

Annabeth snorted. "The daughter of the idiotic guy who saved the gods and the woman who is the architect of Olympus named Rose? I don't think so. What about something in Greek?"

Percy shrugged." I am open to ideas."

Annabeth's eyes suddenly brightened," Hey, we could name our daughter Zoe? Zoe did sacrifice her life for us. And it's such a beautiful name."

Percy nodded," I like it."

Annabeth smiled and pecked Percy on his cheek. He pouted adorably and said,  
>"Is that all I get? But I want more."<p>

Annabeth laughed," You'll have to wait for at least six months. I don't think we're supposed to do anything while I'm pregnant. "But then Percy picked her up and brought her to their bed. Soon that particular conversation ended for good.

(Page break)

_After 6 months._

Thalia entered the hospital room and immediately rushed to the bed, on which Annabeth was lying on. Annabeth smiled tiredly.

"Hey thalia, we're glad you could make it.", Percy's voice came from the corner.

"I wouldn't miss this for my life." She assured them. Then she walked to the tiny baby who was sleeping and whispered," What did you end up naming her finally?"

"Zoe Artemis-Thalia Jackson", Annabeth said proudly.

Thalia smiled hugely, "I'm honoured, you guys. But don't you think the name is a bit too long? "

Annabeth and Percy both laughed together.

"Well, I think it's a pretty name." a voice said from the doorway. All three heads turned and found a good-looking girl in her twenties with her red hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Rachel.", Annabeth smiled. " I was wondering when you would get here.'

"I heard the name. Good choice.", she said. Then she looked Percy and thalia and greeted them." Hey Thalia , good to see you Perce."

They smiled and said hey to her. Then all four of them crowded around the baby and watched her sleep.

(page break)

_3 years later_

Percy and Annabeth walked hand-in hand on the coast of the beach while Nico watched their daughter. Zoe was playing with water; she seemed to love to splash water at Nico's face and giggled every time Nico got wet.

There was suddenly a burst of light and then the air cleared. On the beach stood a man wearing Bermuda shorts and laugh lines etched on his face.

He smiled .

" I haven't seen my granddaughter for almost a year now. Thought I would visit.", he explained in response to Nico's astonished face at the sea god's sudden appearance.

Percy seemed to have felt his father's presence. He smiled as he ran towards them with Annabeth.

"Hey, I thought you had forgotten about us.", Percy teased playfully.

Poseidon grinned and said," now that wouldn't be too hard do now would it?"

Percy grinned and Annabeth gave a small chuckle.

Poseidon waved his hand and made pretty shapes form out of water. The three-year old daughter laughed in delight.

Everybody smiled at the happiness on the kid's face.

"So", Poseidon continued." I was wondering, what are Zoe's abilities? Can she control the water?"

"Well, she can hold her breath underwater for an usually long period of time. She is pretty smart. She can read easily but she a very minor case of ADHD. Other than all of that she is pretty normal.", Percy said. Then he paused and added," Oh, and I almost forgot- she also has true sight. She saw Riptide as a sword."

"Hmmm. Interesting.", Poseidon murmured." I have never had a granddaughter before. Heroes don't really reach such an age and especially not a child of the Big Three. "

Percy smiled and said," I know you'll try your best to watch over her."

Poseidon smiled too and then said slapped his forehead. "Oh Dear, I must go. Well, we'll meet again later on I suppose. Till then, take care."

Percy, Annabeth and Nico waved and they closed their eyes as the god revealed his true form and then disappeared.

**Okay I was going to show zoe growing up and everything but I don't have the patience. I suck at happy endings.**

**This happy one was for c-nuggets**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Love u!**

**Oh oh and this is kind of a continuation from happiness. The other one-shots hav no relevance to each other.**

**And review! Who wants happy? Who wants a sad story?**

**As u've probably noticed im much better at the sad ones.**

**See ya!**


	7. Silence

Nico doesn't know what to do.

He is in love. He is supposed to be happy. He is supposed to go and try to woo the girl.

Only that he can't.

His love is forbidden. It is forbidden by Artemis, the moon goddess.

He loves her electric blue eyes. He loves the way she laughs. He loves her smile and the way her face lights up whenever she is truly happy, without a care in the world.

He just loves her.

And he misses her when they aren't together. He can't spend as much time with her as he would like.

He can't stop thinking about her spiky black hair flying behind her as she runs to win _Capture The Flag_. He loves the way she fights. She looks dangerous and appealing.

He wants her. He wants her so badly.

He wants her to be his.

But there is no chance in Hades he will ever get her.

He admires her self-confidence. He knows that she can be stubborn and maybe she has too much pride. She can get angry easily. An angry Thalia is somebody no one wants to meet, especially on the battlefield.

He thinks those freckles across her nose are cute. He thinks she is very pretty. In fact he finds her breathtakingly beautiful.

He knows her fatal flaw. She has trouble saying No to power. She has a weak resistance. He also knows that she is afraid of heights. He finds this very amusing as her father is the Lord Of The Sky.

But he can't declare his love for her. He can't hold her in his arms. He can't kiss her.

He knows that she will never leave Artemis, especially not for _him_. He is just a death boy after all. She will never love him, not the way he wants her too.

Love, he thinks. He used to scoff at it.

Now it is tearing him apart.

He doesn't want to risk losing Thalia as a friend. He doesn't want to make things awkward between them.

And so he remains silent, forever and always.

**Yeah I know it's really short. I think the chapter sucks and I am so not happy with it but I hope you guys like it. Review please! Its not that sad. Just kinda sad coz some people asked for happy and others asked for sad.**

**Its gonna take a while for me to update now.**

**But I will update faster if I get more reviews. Chapters will be longer and better**

**I know this is really short.**

**Sorry, about that. Next chapter I promise it'll be better**

**Anyone wants anything particular next chapter? Which couple? Any special scene in the books u want me to do?**

**And no I am not going to do the percabeth reunion because I am also writing a whole story on that. So if I want to read my version of it check it out on my profile.**

**See ya all!**

**I love reviews!**


	8. I'd lie

Annabeth glanced at Percy. He was steering the wheel and looking ahead. They had just dropped Thalia and Nico. They had gone to watch the movie _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part II. _Now Percy and Annabeth were all alone in the car. There were at least twenty minutes left until they would reach Annabeth's house, and that was only if the traffic was smooth.

Annabeth hoped the traffic wouldn't be smooth. That way she would get more time to spend with Percy.

Moments like these were rare. Percy obviously had no feelings for Annabeth, not that way. He cared about only Rachel. But Rachel was now the oracle. Though oracle or not, Annabeth found it difficult to talk to Percy for more than a few minutes without that redhead butting in somehow.

_I don't think that passenger seat__  
><em>_Has ever looked this good to me__  
><em>_He tells me about his night__  
><em>_And I count the colors in his eyes_

Sure, Percy and Rachel had dated before. But then Rachel had left him to become the oracle and play host to the spirit of Delphi. Percy had seemed and probably still was heartbroken over it.__

_He'll never fall in love__  
><em>_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair__  
><em>_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong__  
><em>_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind__  
><em>_He tells a joke, I fake a smile__  
><em>_That I know all his favorite songs_

I was heartbroken too. Percy looked at me only like a friend. He didn't know how I felt about it. He certainly did not feel the same way about me.

_And I could tell you__  
><em>_His eyes are the color green__  
><em>_He loves to argue__  
><em>_Born on the eighteenth__  
><em>_His mother's beautiful__  
><em>_He has his father's eyes__  
><em>_And if you ask me if I love him__  
><em>_I'd lie_

__I knew everything there was to know about him. He would never realize it but I cared for him more than he could ever even begin to understand. I just loved absolutely everything about him.

___He looks around the room__  
><em>_Innocently overlooks the truth__  
><em>_Shouldn't a light go on__  
><em>_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long__  
><em>_And he sees everything black and white__  
><em>_Never let nobody see him cry__  
><em>_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

It hurt inside to keep my feelings locked up like this. I wanted to tell him how I felt about him, how much I cared. I would do anything for him to understand what went through in my heart. I would do everything for him to just love me back the same way I loved him.

But unfortunately, everything and anything wasn't enough.__

_He stands there, then walks away__  
><em>_My God, if I could only say__  
><em>_I'm holding every breath for you___

_He'd never tell you__  
><em>_But he can play guitar__  
><em>_I think he can see through everything but my heart__  
><em>_First thought when I wake up is__  
><em>_My God, he's beautiful__  
><em>_So I put on my make-up__  
><em>_And pray for a miracle_

Why was he so stupid? We had been through so much together. Rachel was just a stupid mortal. I actually understood Percy. I knew exactlyhow it felt to be a demigod. I could tell you what was going through his seaweed brained head by just a brief glance of his eyes, his beautiful eyes.

._  
><em>_Yes, I could tell you__  
><em>_His eyes are the color green__  
><em>_And he loves to argue__  
><em>_Oh, and it kills me__  
><em>_His mother's beautiful__  
><em>_He has his father's eyes__  
><em>_And if you ask me if I love him...__  
><em>_if you ask me if I love him...__  
><em>_I'd lie_

**That was first ever song fiction…. Everybody please review this because I am dying to know what u guys think!**

**Sorrryyy for killing Percabeth. But Percy actually loves Annabeth but she just doesn't know it. He stopped liking Rachel when she left him**

**Next chapter? Happy or sad? My sad ones are so much better**

**Review please!**

**OH! And any guesses on the song? Artist? Its pretty easy!**


	9. Possibility

_Know that when you leave, By blood and by me, and I fall when you leave_

__I knew there was something wrong. Percy didn't just disappear. It was early morning. His bunk looked like it hadn't been slept in. There was absolutely no way he would have woken up this early and done his bed and definitely not so neatly.

_Know that when you leave By blood and by me, you walk like a thief, _

I had a feeling that something had happened to Percy, something bad. But I just couldn't figure out what it was.

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
>You're the only one that knows<em>

I wasn't sure what to do about. I knew I had to start looking for him as soon as possible. But where did I start? Kronos was defeated now. Not even the gods knew what exactly had happened to him.

_Tell me when you hear my silence  
>There's a possibility I wouldn't know<em>

We had only been dating for two months, but we both knew we loved each other. I didn't know what I would do without him. We had been through so much together. Every battle, every strategy we had had each other's backs and we helped each other.

_So tell me when my sigh is over  
>You're the reason why I'm closed<em>

But now he wasn't here to help me. At that moment I felt angry. I felt thoroughly betrayed. Percy knew that when Luke had left me and had betrayed all of us, my heart had been broken. Luke had and still was a sore subject for me. I couldn't bear it now that even Percy had left me. But would he do that? My Percy? Maybe it hadn't been a choice. One of the titans could have taken him something horrible had probably happened to him. I just hoped that I would soon be able to find him._  
>Tell me when you hear me falling<br>There's a possibility it wouldn't show_

I wished that somehow Percy would be able to hear me right now, wherever he was.

_Percy, I love you_, I thought.

**Hey guys! Okay now im totally obsessed with songfictions! Its so much fun doing them. So if there's any song u hear Percabeth in review and tell me and I'll make it into a songfic.**

**Okay so which one was better? This one or I'd lie?**

**Any guesses on who is the artist? Which album/ movie**

**Please don't google it and cheat!**

**And yeah review your thoughts! Next chapter put as soon as I get 31 reviews**

**So what do u guys want to read for the next one? I write only to please u!**

**Love ya all and REVIEW!**


	10. Perfect

She was happy. She was just so happy.

She was surprised that she hadn't burst out of such happiness yet.

He was hers, all hers. She had already known, for a while that he liked her. She was after all, a daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love. She was meant to know these things. The whole camp had been teasing them for almost three years. But that stupid son of Hephaestus didn't have the courage to ask her out before. She thought he almost did once or twice but probably backed out in the end. She remembered the sadness and disappointment in her heart. She had felt and been so broken hearted. She just liked him so much.

Then finally he had asked her to the Fourth Of July Fireworks. He'd asked her out right after a Capture the Flag game. She and Annabeth had tricked him and Percy (as a result, they had lost), and of course Percy being -well Percy -didn't ask out Annabeth even after various and very obvious hints. So she'd been force to ask him out informally by saying _See you at the fireworks, Percy._

Silena chuckled at the memory.

They had been dating for a few weeks now. It felt like heaven. They both loved each other. He was not exactly a romantic but Silena could see how he felt about her in his eyes. For her, he was perfect. There was nothing she would change about him, nothing at all.

Everybody called him by his last name. She was the only one who called him Charlie and she hadn't told anyone why. She just wanted something of his for herself. She knew she had his heart but still. She wanted him to know that when someone said Charlie it had to be her. She knew he didn't mind. Well, he hadn't said anything about it till now.

She'd taken even more time than usual to get ready today. She wanted to be perfect for him.

She knew as a Daughter of Aphrodite she was supposed to stamp on boy's hearts. But she couldn't even bear to say a single mean word to him.

She was on the beach staring at the waves. He'd probably finished his archery class right now and was coming to meet her. She couldn't wait to see him again. True, she had just seen his face over an hour ago but she still missed him.

She closed her eyes. The spray from the ocean hit her face. It felt good.

She heard footsteps and thud indicating that somebody had sat next to her. She smiled and opened her eyes to look at the beaming face of her lover, Charlie.

It was a perfect day. The sun was shining but not too brightly. The ocean was calm. But she knew it wasn't the weather that made her day so perfect.

It was Charlie.

They both looked at each other for a while then leaned forward to kiss each other's lips.

And she knew that even he was as happy as her.

**I know! So so so short! Im sorry. I have no time to update now days**

**And I have good news! From now on there are going to be mostly happy stories : ) see I write stories according to my mood. And ever since well…November my life has been really complicated. Then everything became perfect on Friday afternoon so now I am happy happy happy! Which means more happy stories **

**Now days I just feel like dancing all the time.**

**Anyways I know I was a little late on the update. Sorry. busy life. And to the complications-readers I shall update by umm maybe Sunday or day after. Lets see**

**I have exams coming so yeah…it's going to take a bit time now**

**And now im just radiating happiness and I feel like spreading it to everybody! Which I will do through my stories ;)**

**Love ya all and keep the reviews coming. If possible they are gonna make me even happier :D**

**Oh oh and I just wanted to say that I changed I'd lie's lyrics to match the descriptions of Percy better. And yeah it's by taylor swift (right guess) and the one after that is possibility by lyke li. It's in new moon when Edward leaves bella. No im not a twilight fan but the song just screams Percabeth. Atleast for me.**

**So yeah u guys r welcome to tell me some songs that u think match Percabeth or any other pairings. I don't mind anything except the ones that go against Percabeth.**

**REVIEW! I want at least two.**


	11. Never Get Over You

**Okay so this is another sonfic. Percy and Annabeth are together. Rachel and Percy never dated ( like in the real series) but Percy did kinda like Rachel (same as the real one again). And Rachel never became the oracle and is still pining for Percy**

**So basically everything is the same except the oracle part.**

**Hope u like it ; )**

**OH ONE MORE THING! Hoo never happened. Right after the last Olympian.**

**Now read and more importantly review**

**Oh just kidding. Now read. I don't want u to review without reading.**

Rachel stares at the painting in front of her. She and Percy are laughing in the scene before her. It depicted the day that everything changed and he went to save the world, the day that they took Paul's car on the beach for a drive. They were all alone that day. For Rachel, remembering that dreamy memory felt like heaven. She isn't so sure about how Percy feels about that day.

_I hear you're taking the town again  
>Having a good time<em>_  
>With all your good time friends<br>I don't think that you think of me  
>You're on your own now<em>_  
>And I'm alone and free<em>

The war is over now. Percy and Annabeth are together. She has to live without him every day.

She misses him. She knows he is happy. She has a small piece of happiness somewhere buried in her heart because of that fact, but otherwise her world is dreary.

She is alone and dreary.

_I know that I should get on with my life  
>But a life lived without you could never be right<em>

She didn't take the post of the Oracle. She wants to wait for him. She knows Annabeth is his dream girl but she still hopes.

She will always hope, deep in her heart and her soul.__

_As long as the stars shine down from the heaven  
>As long as the river runs to the sea<br>I'll never get over you getting over me_

She is sure she loves him. She knows it with every particle of her being. She is also sure that she will never get over him. She will wait for him for eternity if she has to.

__

_I tried to smile so the hurt won't show  
>Tell everybody I was glad to see you go<br>But the tears just won't go away  
>Loneliness found me looks like it's here to stay<em>

She has told Percy that she is happy. She has told Percy that the only reason she didn't take the post of being the Oracle is because she doesn't want to lose her sanity. He doesn't know that she pins for him, every single minute._  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/m/mymp/ill_never_get_over_you_getting_over_ ]__ I know that I ought to find someone new  
>But all I found is myself always thinking of you<em>

He is her first thought when she wakes up in the morning. Her last thought before she sleeps after yet another tiring day _without him_ is how wonderful it would be if she was living her dreams.__

_As long as the stars shine down from the heaven  
>As long as the river runs to the sea<br>I'll never get over you getting over me_

She can try and move on. The truth is she has tried. Maybe it doesn't work because she doesn't want to move on. She doesn't _want _to forget him, not ever. She doesn't want that white picket fence with two pretty children playing in the garden with a perfect husband. All she wants is _him_. Demigod or not, perfect or not- she just wants him.__

_Oh no matter what I do  
>Each nights a life time to live through<em>_  
>I can't go on like this<em>_  
>I need your touch<em>_  
>You're the only one I ever loved<em>

She knows she will live like this every day for the rest of her life, unless she he changes his mind.

She doesn't know if that will ever happen. All she knows for certain is that she will never get over him._  
><em> 


	12. Reunited

**THE REUNION!**

Annabeth had never been so restless in her life….ADHD didn't help much either. She just couldn't wait on the deck of the ship Argo II doing nothing only thinking that she was about to see her seaweed brain any second.

But there was the inevitable question, was he still hers? Did he even remember her? Logic told Annabeth that he did, after all Jason had remembered his past. But what if Percy didn't want to remember her? What if he was happy in the roman camp and had forgotten the joys of camp half-blood? Or maybe he simply wouldn't remember her because of Hera's cruelty. Yes, Jason had been given his memories back but then Hera didn't have anything against him did she? Not that Annabeth knew of anyway. But Hera seemed to hate Annabeth's very guts.

Or maybe he did remember her, and had found someone else far better. Perhaps, some daughter of Aphrodite? Or maybe another daughter of Athena, Percy had seemed to like grey eyes. They had dated for only a month, what would change in eight more months? Annabeth didn't know what to think, which was a first for her.

She sighed as the cool wind blew through her blonde hair, she closed her eyes. Then she felt the warm presence of-she opened her eyes- Piper.

"Nervous?", she asked.

Annabeth simply shrugged, not trusting her voice. She knew Piper was nervous ,too. There was definitely somebody waiting for Jason at Camp Jupiter. She didn't know how it felt to have fake memories planted in someone's mind, but she guessed it wouldn't feel good. She knew Piper was hurt.

Life was seriously complicated. Curse Aphrodite.

She hoped Aphrodite hadn't somehow read her mind.

Piper and Annabeth looked at the ocean, both waiting to see if their love lives were about to get unraveled or a lot more complicated.

(PAGEBREAK)

I was sitting on the hill, all alone. Ever since I had drunk the gorgon's blood memories had been coming back to me in bits and pieces. Now I remembered everything. How Annabeth kissed me every time I did something stupid, how she had taken a knife for me, I also remembered her pulling my life string in the river Styx. I shivered , I didn't have that kind of immunity anymore. Though my Achilles'' heel still tingled slightly when touched.

Things were different for me at camp Jupiter. Neptune was treated differently- with a lot less respect. Sons of Neptune were feared. They were supposed to be an omen of bad luck. Personally, I liked being a son of Poseidon far better than a son of Neptune.

I sighed. In a few days I would be seeing _her_ once again. But there was a question that definitely lingered in my mind. I wasn't sure if I loved her anymore. I did miss her, but what about love? The way I had felt about her before all this rubbish had happened? I wasn't even sure whether I would be telling Annabeth that I remembered everything. Maybe it was better for us- at least for me- to see her again and decide whether I still loved her. Heck, I could die for her…but I wasn't sure if I felt sisterly or the _other_ way.

I remembered Aphrodite telling me that she was going to make it extra difficult for me at the romance department. I still remembered Calypso. How I'd thought that she would be the biggest _what if_ of my life. In a way I still found that true. What if I actually had stayed in that island with her? Forever? Sure, I would have missed everybody but then I could've escaped the prophecy, I could've escaped battling Gaea. But now it was inevitable, I had to fight that earth goddess.

And what about Reyna? No, I didn't feel anything for her, definitely not. But what about her and Jason? Reyna didn't feel anything much for Jason did she? After all, she had expressed her interest in me. Had maybe Jason and Annabeth gotten together?. I had disappeared for eight months, what kind of boyfriend does that? I had to admit the idea of Jason with Annabeth did make me feel jealous. I was pretty sure there was something in there for her, but it was hard to establish my feelings firmly in the dark. I hadn't seen her for eight whole months.

I sat there dreaming of her stormy grey eyes, the way they pierced through you, giving you the feeling that you were going through some test of hers. The way she looked while sleeping, the way she laughed. I also remembered when Annabeth had thought I was dead for almost two weeks. I'd seen her, her eyes were red and her face looked hollow and haunted. Of course, she still looked beautiful but it had been like she was lifeless.

I didn't want Annabeth to think I'd left her like Luke had. But I did have a feeling that a part of Annabeth would always love Luke. Whether like a brother or not, I wasn't so sure.

But Annabeth wasn't the only thing I missed. There was Grover, the new Pan. There was Chiron, Nico, Thalia and even Clarisse. But sometimes it was just the strawberry fields or, Mr. D cursing at some new camper, always managing to remember to forget the camper's name.

_Peter Johnson and Annabelle. _I chuckled.

_There's going to be a hell lot of drama once the Greek ship docks in….._

And with that thought I closed my eyes, for some peace. It seemed so hard to get. Whether it was the Titans or Gaea or even just my thoughts….there was always some disturbing trouble waiting for me somewhere.

(PAGEBREAK)

I watched, standing alone as _Argo II_ docked in. I wasn't standing with the rest of the Romans, I was a bit closer to the ship and I was unarmed.

And I was also wearing a _toga_. Something I did _not_ want Annabeth to see me in.

The first figure I saw run out of the ship was a pretty blonde's with grey eyes.

My heart jumped.

_It's her._

She scanned the crowd quickly, resting on each camper for a second before looking at the next. Then her eyes finally found me.

She ran to me swiftly and desperately.

She then, stopped a foot or so away from me, analyzing me. Like I was the enemy she was unsure of.

Ignoring the pain inside me at the thought of me being the enemy, I smiled at her.

She ran towards me, and I took a quick breath. I prepared myself for the worst.

Annabeth punched me hard on my arm and screamed frantically," Where were you? What in Hades is wrong with you?"

"Oww!" I exclaimed loudly." That hurt, Annabeth!"

"Wait, you remember my name? But how are you hurt? You bathed in the river you moron!"

"Calm down, Wise Girl. How could I ever forget you?"

"Shut up, you stupid Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth nearly screeched with tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying? Please don't…" I whispered softly, trying to make my voice comforting.

"I just missed you so much" Annabeth sobbed. She punched me in the gut once again.

_Dang, I forgot how hard she can hit. _

"Ouch! What in the name of gods was that for?" I cried.

"For making me miss you!"

I nearly laughed. I put an arm around her waist and cupped her face with my other.

"I missed you too, my wise girl"

I pressed my lips softly to hers making Annabeth sigh in contentment.

"Did you lose your Achilles' curse?" Annabeth asked pulling away.

"Yep.", I replied." A price I had to pay to enter the roman camp."

"So, ummm did you meet any new girls?" she hesitated then asked looking down.

I raised an eyebrow, disbelievingly.

_Is she actually jealous? _I smiled. _How adorable._

I decided to tease her.

"There is this one girl I met. Long before. And I can't stop thinking about her."

"WHAT!".She yelled. Her eyes were wide.

" I'm really sorry, but I really miss her whenever I'm not with her. She has such beautiful eyes and a pretty face."

Annabeth pouted, waiting for me to go on.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You want to know her name?"

Annabeth glared at me daring me to go on.

" Annabeth Chase.", I breathed in her ear.

She smiled a breathtaking smile, and at that time I knew my heart belonged to her.

"You are such a seaweed brain" she sighed.

I chuckled. "But I'm your seaweed brain."

She kissed me and then we pulled away from each other. I had to introduce her to the Romans. And neither, had I met the other Greeks. But I wanted some time for us before anything else.

I grabbed her hand and dragged to the Athena temple. Maybe she wanted to see that.

"Where are you taking me?", she asked.

"To your mother's temple. In Rome she's called-"

" Minerva , I know."

I laughed. Of course she knew. She was Annabeth.

" I thought you would like to see the architecture.", I shrugged.

"You thought right, For once.", she smiled.

I winked at her.

**HOW WAS IT? Good bad horrible? Review! Were any characters OOC?**

**U know this is a chapter of my story complications? But somebody wanted the Percabeth reunion one shot so here u go**

**PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON AND REVIEW!**

**TODAY**

**Okay I basically made reunited longer. I hope u guys liked it : )**

**For all of u who didn't check out my profile I have exams so I'll probably be updating end of april maybe may. **

**And I want some pairings. So just tell me like and thalia? Thalia n nico? And Annabeth n thalia bestie kinda thing? What do u guys want?**

**If inspiration hits me I'll review before. Im sorry for the wait. I'll miss ya all! :* get the reviews going they are my writing fuel : )**

**See you in may! Dint forget to review everybody :D**

**And this is kinda my parting gift, because this chapter is extra long. Actually it's the first three chapters of my other story complications.**

**OH OH nad one more thing. Soon I will be doing a poll on my profile. About which one is better- reassure or complications. If treasure gets more votes it'll be updated first. And vice versa with complications**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Passion

**This is rated T. UNDERAGE READERS PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I won Percy Jackson? Gawd. Leave me alone. I HAVE EXAMS TO STUDY FOR AND BECAUSE I AM NICE I AM UPDATING. I so do NOT have time for you.**

**HOO never happened. Tlo happened 6 months ago.**

_Passion: Intense or overpowering emotion; Strong sexual desire or excitement._

Rachel is not sure what she is hoping for. Is she hoping he will discover love for her? Is he hoping he will discover some lust for her? The lust might be possible. The God of Prophecies likes to love them and leave them, or rather make love to them then abandon them without a second thought. Apollo won't be able to isolate her would he? She is his Oracle; she hosts the spirit of Delphi. He is pretty much stuck with her until the spirit decides to move on.

She is sitting on her abnormally large white bed, and flipping through random channels on the television in front of her. There is nothing interesting to watch, really. She is pretty much alone at home, except the servants. She doesn't count the servants as actual company. They don't talk to her like normal people. They just stare eerily and wait for orders.

She tries to look for something that will divert her mind from _him_, but right now nothing is working. Then she suddenly realizes there is no point. She closes her eyes swiftly to avoid even a glance from Apollo's true form. Then she opens her eyes to look at the handsome god grinning at her.

"Hey there, Red.", he winks.

As he smiles at her, her heart jumps up and down against her ribcage. Her breathing speeds up, and her palms start sweating like crazy. She tries to breathe deeply and attempts calms herself down. She stares into his eyes for a moment then looks away and gazes at the plasma flat screen instead.

"Hey. To do what occasion do I owe you this very great pleasure?" She asks smiling. Her cheeks might just burst from the over stretch of muscles.

He doesn't know that just seeing his face smile that familiar smile is really, indeed a great pleasure for her.

He laughs at her formal way of phrasing the question. She loves his laugh, it's beautiful. He is also the God of Music and though he sucks at it, ironically his laugh sounds even better than the most melodious music.

"I was bored. I thought I would drop in to see how the new oracle is doing." He grins.

She rolls her eyes, ignoring her heart throbbing. "I'm not exactly new anymore, you know." She points out, matter-of-factly. "It's been like almost six months now."

"Still", He shrugs.

They both watch the commercial playing silently. She is not even paying attention. She has absolutely no idea what new crap they are now advertising.

She steals a glance at him from the corner of her eye. He doesn't seem to notice. Her eyes dart back to the screen.

He changes the channel after grabbing the remote and then stiffens. For a moment she does not understand why. Then she realizes what they are watching.

_Sick_, she thinks. _That guy is really going at it with her while a camera shooting. Talk about desperation._

She catches him looking towards her direction; she is not sure what she should do to ease the sexual tension she is feeling. What she really wants to do is to kiss him. She wants to kiss his lips and feel how it tastes like.

She tries to breathe evenly and maintain a neutral expression on her face, which feels and most probably is totally red.

"Umm." He stammers awkwardly. "I have to go. I just remembered something I have to do. I need to run an urgent errand for uh, Hermes"

And with a flash of golden light he vanishes.

Rachel stares at the now vacant spot next to her on the couch. This is the first time she has ever witnessed Apollo in such an awkward state. She is surprised he didn't just laugh off the moment with some of his usual pathetic attempts at a joke. She wonders why.

Or is it possible he feels it too? She has learned recently as the Oracle, she cannot have sex but she can get physical; as long as she is in her limits. It is the only irritating thing about harboring the spirit along with all the involuntary green smoke and weird eye rolling.

She doesn't want to think about her limits right now, and ways to push them as far as possible. He might just come back and she wants to be able to control herself and her _desires_.

She doesn't like to think of it that way. Now that just feels absolutely sick.

_A few hours later_

She dips the brush in blue and paints the sky. In her painting it is a perfect day. The sun is shining, the sky is blue, the birds are twittering blah blah; the usual rubbish.

She doesn't really know what she is doing. Yes, sometimes she does paint the future but right now, she is just painting her feelings.

Apollo materializes next to her in his usual godly appear-out-of-thin-air manner.

"Hey."

She notices his voice sounds slightly different. Is it her imagination or does he seem a tiny bit nervous?

"Hi." She whispers. She doesn't want her voice to betray her.

Apollo opens his mouth to speak then suddenly stops. He stares at the painting.

"Is that me?"

Rachel suddenly realizes what she is painting. She has drawn the picture of both of them laughing by the beach. By the way they are looking into each other's eyes it seems obvious that they share a special bond that goes beyond the boundaries of friendship. This is what she wants. Of course this is never going to happen right?

"Sort of." She breathes nervously.

"And is that you next to me? Holding my hand?" he asks with a strange edge to his voice.

She stares at the entwined hands and says even more nervously "Well, yeah."

"And why are you painting this scene? It isn't a prophecy. I can feel it. This is from your own imagination right?"

Damn. What is she supposed to say now?

"Oh, right. Okay so I was just painting this because, umm because you see I just- actually you know what? I have no idea. I painted whatever came into my mind. No, this isn't a prophecy. It's just, well it's nothing. Forget it. I was just bored."

"You were just bored." He repeats unbelievingly.

She nods her head weakly wishing he would go away.

"Okay. You were bored. I get it. Sure, it must happen all the time. Anyway, I guess I'll see you around then." He says casually. His voice is suspiciously too casual. He shrugs and disappears.

She sits on the bed with a _thud_and stares meaninglessly at the pretty blue curtains concealing the edge of her bedroom window. She wishes she could curse her heart to go some place where it couldn't hurt her.

**(AN: OKAY underage readers, even till now if u were reading its fine. BUT NOW JUST STOP.)**

_The next evening_

He appears next to her again. She is sitting at the same spot in front of her television. She has just got back from her school.

They both look at each other and suddenly something changes. She notices he is wearing a pair of extremely sexy black jeans, and she starts breathing rapidly. She notices that his expression changes from normal to passionate.

They both lean forward at the same time and their lips meet. His tongue licks her lower lip and she moans longingly. They both shift closer to each other. Soon almost every part of their body is touching. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. His arm moves from its secure position around her waist, to under her green top. He feels her roughly and she enjoys the feeling. She moves her hand from his neck and brushes it through his hair, pulling his face even closer to hers. Then her hand moves to the button of his jeans. Soon his jeans are on the floor.

She feels him down there and she enjoys it more than she can imagine. Finally she is getting what she desires. She feels him for a few more moments then wraps her arms around his waist.

He stops abruptly. They both fall apart. He stands and then stares at her with fear and disbelief. He picks up his jeans, quickly puts it on and vanishes into the air again.

She just sits there. She feels numb. She doesn't know what to do.

She sits there all night.

_The next morning_

She is lying on her bed, waiting for him. It is Saturday so she doesn't have to go to that stupid school.

A few minutes later, he appears. He is looking nervous and remorseful. It looks like he wishes last night had never happened.

She definitely doesn't feel the same way.

"Rachel? Hi. Okay so umm I'm really sorry about last night. I don't know what happened exactly. I guess we both were just feeling a bit lust-ish huh? Anyway let's just forget about it all right?"

She nods, trying to hide her hurt. "Yeah okay. Sure, I can do that."

He grins. Relief emerges on his face.

"Thanks, Red. Okay, see you later. I have to run for a meeting. Bye."

And without waiting for a reply, he waves and vanishes. Again.

Her heart breaks. She knows she will never forget.

**What do you guys want the next chapter to be?**

**I'm dying to know how you feel about this one. My first lust one shot. I think Rachel was OOC in the end. What do u think?**

**Review your thoughts.**


	14. Dissapear

_Disappear: To cease to be seen;_ _No longer be seen in a place without any explanation._

Annabeth knew something was wrong. She could feel it in her gut. As a Demi-god Annabeth had learned to trust her instincts before she even knew what was going on.

Her instinct was telling her that her stupid seaweed brain was in trouble.

_Again_.

His bunk could never be this tidy, definitely not this early in the morning. She had just checked his cabin. He was definitely not there. She was on her way to Chiron now.

She always made a point to never disturb Percy this early in the morning, because she knew that guy could get pretty cranky. But she just had this _feeling_in her heart, like something bad was going on.

And then there was that dream.

_I open my eyes. There is not much I can see apart from the sick color green. I can see, yellow. The sun is shining brightly. The sky is a perfect blue, but there is something wrong. Like this day is too perfect, like this is make-believe. This isn't real._

_I can't see a single living thing in sight. No birds are twittering. No insects scurrying through the grass. I can't even see any trees. All I can see is green. I can see only green grass. I realize I am lying down on a green hill. I slowly get up. My head is pounding. After a few moments I manage to adjust and see clearly._

_There is not much to see. All I can see are hills of green grass. I squeeze my eyes tightly and make out a single tree standing far away. I slowly start my journey to it._

(Page break)

_I pant. I put my hand against the bark of tree. The tree's leaves protect me from the harsh sun. I am glad to feel the rough exterior, anything except cold wet grass._

_I swing my leg forward and start climbing the tree. The branches are close together making it easy to climb. I reach the top and then gasp. I suddenly realize the ground is shaking._

_I look down; there are cracks on the ground. The roots of tree come out from the soil. I scream as they grab me. I can't see anything apart from the branches blinding me. They wrap around my neck and I try my best to breathe._

_As I draw what seems to be my last breath I hear a laugh. It's a very earthly kind of laugh. Like, nature itself is laughing at me. Like the earth is making fun of me._

She'd woken up almost screaming.

It wasn't fear for herself that had made her scream. It was fear for Percy. Even though in her dream it had been her in danger, something told her that right now it was Percy who was in trouble.

An hour or so later, Annabeth sat down in front of Thalia's tree, totally stumped. The pine tree didn't harbor her spirit anymore, but sitting near it still calmed her down.

Chiron had sent out search parties. The parties had come up empty. No one could find him anywhere. She was the last person to see him, outside her cabin as he kissed her goodnight.

Who knew how long it would be since she could feel his kiss again?

She knew it would be a prolonged time until she could gaze into his sea-green eyes again. She could feel it.

Annabeth hadn't shed a single tear since his disappearance. She was numb.

**There's a poll on my profile, so check it out.**

**Review your thoughts.**


	15. Change

_Change: To make something or somebody different._

Rachel kicked the sheets off herself impatiently. It was too hot. She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately. This was no surprise to her; it had been such a long and tiring day.

_My eyes flutter open. I realize that I can't be seen by anybody. It seems like I am watching from above. Like my transparent body is floating near the ceiling, observing the scene quietly._

_Percy is strapped to a chair. The bindings are loose. He can easily tear them and gain his freedom, what with his new found strength by dipping into Styx. But he does not do so. He just stares at the empty wall in front of him. The room is vacant and bare; it has no furniture __except__ that chair._

_There is something different about his eyes. It is still green but the shade is not the same. It's like there is hidden agony and anger. This is not the same Percy._

_The door opens. A tall, handsome blonde boy enters. He looks like he is around twenty._

_Percy's face twists in disgust. The light hits the side of the stranger's face and I gasp at the scar. His face is marred, like his scar reminds him of something he wants to forget. Maybe it's this scar that makes him look so bitter._

"_Luke!" Percy spits. If possible Percy's face shows even more repulsion._

"_I see you remember me." Luke speaks pleasantly, as they are two friends meeting after a long time._

"_What do you want from me? You can't kill me. You don't know my mortal point. Or do you just want to keep me imprisoned forever so that Kronos never has to fight me? Is your so called 'Lord' really that scared of me?" Percy sneers_

_At the mention of the name 'Kronos' the room grows darker and colder than before. Luke shivers slightly, it is almost unnoticeable._

"_You should really be more careful with names, Percy."_

"_Answer my question you traitor!" Percy nearly screams._

_Luke laughs. "Do you, Percy Jackson pledge yourself to the Titan Lord? Everybody thinks you are dead. Surely you know that."_

"_NEVER!" Percy shrieks._

"_Oh, I just forgot the key point. Do you want a glimpse of Annabeth? The news of your death just reached her over a few hours ago. Don't you want to see how utterly heartbroken she is?"_

_Luke snaps his fingers and Percy stares at the scene in front of him. Nico and Annabeth are laughing and hugging each other. Thalia , however is not smiling. She looks like she is in shock._

_Luke snaps his fingers again and the vision vanishes._

_Luke remains silent and looks at Percy closely._

_Percy gulps. Then his face grows tighter. His face is almost cold, and calculating. It is very much like Kronos. I gaze into his suddenly indifferent and heartless eyes._

" _I, Percy Jackson, the son of Greek god Poseidon, vow to pledge myself, my body and my mind to the Titan Lord of Time, Kronos, until he has no need of me and my services."_

_Luke smiles and says," How absolutely delightful. Now this saves me a lot of trouble. I don't have to prepare my body. You already took a dip in the Styx isn't that right?"_

_Percy frowns. "Yeah, but what do you mean you don't have to prepare your body? What are you making me do?"_

_I shiver at the sound of his voice. There is not even the slightest measure of warmth left._

_Luke laughs again. He exits the room. A few minutes later he returns with a drakaena, holding a golden coffin. Percy's eyes widen. It looks like he realizes what is going to happen to him._

_I still have absolutely no idea._

_Luke whispers something in ancient Greek. My world suddenly goes black._

_(page break)_

_It has probably been around thirty minutes, but it seems like hours later, my vision swims back to me. I realize my vision never really left, just the whole room when utterly dark._

_My eyes focus on Percy. He seems even more different now. His eyes are no longer green._

_They are golden._

Rachel gasped as she woke up. She sat up, completely horrified. She could see green smoke exiting her room through the windows.

**So basically Annabeth laughs and hugs nico before she knew percy is "dead" of course Luke doesn't tell him that. And yeah Percy goes dark and Kronos takes over his body instead of Luke's, Thalia just got to know about his death which is why she is in shock. She just finishing IMing Chiron.**

**I know it feels like it's actually the first chapter of a story rather than a one-shot, but one wise reviewer once told me to leave my one shot at a note that keeps the readers wondering.**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to the one and only Jamie Theobald :D Thank you for reviewing each and every chapter. And congratulations yet again. The chapter "Dream" is dedicated to your happiness. ( I guess you are happy right?) Anyway I'm just a itty bitty teenager who hasn't gotten married (Obviously) I'm just telling you it's never too late to change your mind and just follow your heart. **

**Review your thoughts.**


	16. Is It Worth It?

**Okay, so this is a little bit different than what actually happens. Percy hasn't come yet to Annabeth but luke has already shown everybody his dark side. Yes, I know this isn't how exactly it happens in the books but just read-**

What is the point of hope?

It is stupid and useless.

It ends up hurting you even more.

_The truth is everybody is going to hurt you. You just have to be with the people who are worth it._

Is he worth it anymore?

The truth is that Annabeth Chase is tired. She is sick and tired.

She is tired of waiting for _him_. She is tired of hoping that the old _him_ will come back. She is tired of thinking that maybe it can be like it was when they both ran away from home, fighting monsters together.

She doesn't want the reality to sink in. She can never be happy. She doesn't deserve this.

She just wants it to stop. She wants the pain to stop. She wants to stop hurting.

No one knows what she goes through at night.

She screams.

She cries.

Her step-mother barely cares. She has nightmares. Her dreams are horrible, and they continue every night.

But if she stops hoping, she is empty. She is lifeless.

It hurts to hope, but it hurts to be real.

They all hope, everyone – immortal, mortal or half-blood.

Everybody hopes, and for the few moments the reality sinks in, life becomes dead. Then a few moments later, the hope starts again. Life can be lived. Life doesn't want to be lived, but it can.

It has to.

She doesn't know the meaning of her life. Chiron says that someone special will come. When the Hades will he? Her special someone has already left her. He has left her for good.

Sometimes she thinks about ways to stop it. The only possible option she finds is living no more. She makes her decision, but when she does say goodbye to her friends, something happens. Something always happens.

The dead hope inside her starts living again and she lives.

**Yeah so thank you so much for the 55 reviews . Can we make it 58 this time? Will update once it's 58.**

**See ya all. And yes, I've failed all my exams. I'm not just saying that coz it's the general statement people make after giving a test. I will be lucky to pass. There's just too much tension and stress right now.**

**Which reminds me, next chapter will be on tension and stress, since that's how I'm feeling right now.**

**I'm really trying hard not to let others see what I'm going through, every damn body keeps asking me what happened? It's so irritating. My classmates, teachers they all keep wondering. I don't even have my boyfriend's support on this, we're close to a break for a temporary period of time, and two of my ex-bffs haven't talked me for a month. Before it wasn't that bad but now I just need somebody to help me, and I don't even know what to do. **

**Anyway I'm such an idiot - blabbering my pathetic life to readers who simply don't care.**

**Review.**


	17. Way You Are

**Okay, so Silena and Beckendorf are not demigods. They are regular people at the Goode High school. Beckendorf a weird nobody. And Silena is the stereotypical cheerleader types.**

**SONG: Just The Way you are by Bruno Mars.**

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
>her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying<em>_  
>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day<em>

Beckendorf, stared at Silena. He had liked her for so long. He still did, and now he was trying to gather up the guts to ask her to dance.

She was sitting with some blonde guy from their class. He knew girls found that boy cute. Beckendorf just stood there, taming the rage of jealousy erupting in his heart.

He imagined dancing with her, her head resting on his chest. Right, like that would ever happen.

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say._

"Silena? Would you like to umm, dance with me?" He wasn't sure how we was suddenly standing in front of her, and how the words had come out of his mouth.

She froze for a moment, in which Beckendorf wished he could curse himself to the deepest pit of hell to get himself out of this humiliation. Then to his amazement, Silena blushed and nodded. He took her hand and steered her to the dance floor, barely conscious of anything but his beautiful girl.

__

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)<em>

He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. He was slightly taller than her. They swayed slightly to the music._  
><em> 

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day._

"Silena, will you go out with me?"

"Ow! You just steeped on my toe. Jeesh, it's hurting!"

Beckendorf fought to keep his voice steady. What was he thinking asking her out? Why would she be with him?

"Oh, gosh. I am so sorry. You okay?"

__

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<br>So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
>You know I'll say<br>_

Silena didn't reply, but just snuggled closer to his chest.

"Yes. I'll go out with you."

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are<br>The way you are, the way you are  
>Girl you're amazing, just the way you are<br>_

They both smiled at each other. He leaned forward and sighed as their lips met.

.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah<em>

They continued to dance as everybody stared at them, wondering why the _It Girl_ of college was dancing with one of the nobodies. At that moment, neither of them seemed to care.

**Personally, I didn't like it very much. Usually, I put my feelings into the chapters, and this time I wasn't really feeling it ya know? But hope you guys think differently.**

**Thank you so much for all those readers who care about e. your support really means the world. And I have got some of my marks, Physics I passed with one mark. But on the good side, my bf will be back in town after 40 days in a week. So I'll be fine then. ANYWAY I'll be updating as soon as inspiration hits me. And you all know reviews inspire my inspiration. **

**Dos that even make sense?**

**Also, I want to know everybody's favorites so far.. My first three in order are – Is it worth it? Passion and I'd lie.**

**What's yours?**

**Review.**


	18. Inevitable

_Inevitable: Impossible to avoid._

Sally sat on the couch breathing heavily.

She had found out that being pregnant was much harder than it looks, especially when she didn't have _him_.

It hurt to think of him. She knew he had loved her. He had offered to build a palace for her, but she hadn't accepted. And then eventually he'd had to go. He'd left her. She knew it would happen. She always knew.

It was fate, it was unavoidable. The inevitable disaster had had to come.

Yet, she hadn't thought of it. She had ignored the warning inside her head. She had shuffled the pain on to a later date.

And now it was here.

She _hated_ being alone.

She _hated_ being helpless.

She _hated_ longing for somebody to take care of her. She _hated_ missing him.

She hatedthe pain, the _agony_.

She couldn't control the way her thoughts of him just bounced around her head. They were like bees, flying around menacingly. They stung. Memories they would never get to share again. Things they would never do.

He was _gone_ forever.

And he was never going to come back.

_Not ever._

There was nothing to hope for. There was nothing to keep her alive.

But no, that was not true. She had her little baby. Her bloated tummy was her only hope. _He'd_ left her eight months ago. And now, it was nearly time for her only hope to come out. Her little hope would _protect _her.

She hoped her little boy would look like his handsome father. Nevertheless he would have a tough life.

A _hero_'s life, a hero's _fate_.

She was going to name him Percy, the only hero whose life hadn't ended tragically.

Maybe her little hope would have the same luck.

Percy was the only one she had left. But he would have to go wouldn't he? To that camp he had talked about. Percy would be a demigod. He would be powerful, like his father.

He would have to train. He would have to eventually leave her, just like his father.

He would abandon her. There was little chance that he would ever come back.

Just like his father, it was unavoidable for him.

It was _inevitable_.

And just like with his father, Sally wouldn't think about it. She would shuffle the pain onto a later date.

And just like with his father, she would suffer.

Her heart would break into tiny pieces.

_Again._

**Yes, I know it's very short. I'm sorry about that.**

**Okay, so for people who don't already know, there's a poll on my profile. Check it out. It's a choice between which story is better- this one or complications.**

**And I will try updating as soon as I can.**

**I hoped you guys liked this one.**

**And do you guys like me putting more emphasis on words? Or is it better without it?**

**Review your thoughts.**


	19. Reflection

_Reflection: A clear indication or result of something._

All that they had, all that they had _shared_.

Gone.

Abandoned.

_Deserted._

Just like her.

How could he have _done_ this to her?

She'd begged him .She'd _pleaded._ She'd tried her best to _convince_ him. She'd almost done it. She'd _almost_succeeded. All her efforts, the _best_she could have done-

Had mounted to nothing at _all_.

She was nothing- _nothing_ to him. She didn't matter, _no more than an empty space_.

After all those years of believing, of _trusting._

What _was_ she in the end?

She'd done exactly what she had been _afraid_of, what she'd _feared_. She'd looked into the future with a rear-view mirror. She'd expected the past to _reflect_on the future.

_Only it hadn't._

She'd fallen on her knees, when she'd heard that simple; that _cursed_word. It was extra ordinary, _amusing_ even that two letters could shatter her heart and thrust the responsibility of the world on her shoulders.

Luke was cunning. He was smart and he fought well. He had used his talents to _defend_her in the past. And she now realized that he'd proved her _worst_ fears correct. That's all it ever was- the past. It was done, _over_. It was to be forgotten, not by her- _never_ by her- but by him. She didn't expect it from him- didn't expect him to remember; to treasure the memories- _their_memories- like she would, like she _always_ would. Memories had no bearing in the future, not to_him_.

His talents would be used to bring Olympus down- _stone by stone_- just like he _wanted_. Annabeth didn't know who would win, it was yet to be decided. And in that moment it didn't matter to her- not _really_. All that mattered was that he'd _betrayed_ her- just for power,_all_ for power.

And now here she was, _fallen_with nothing to hold on to but_memories_.

_Memories that wouldn't change_.

_Memories_ with that being, which _had_ changed.

Despite _everything_she'd done_. Despite_ all her _best_efforts.

In the end- it just didn't matter at all.

Not to him; _never to him_.

**Have I improved? Or is this one worst than usual?**

**Review your thoughts.**


	20. Ambition

_Ambition: A goal or objective that somebody is trying to achieve._

**Summary:**

Annabeth looks into his blue eyes. They aren't flaked with gold, like last time. She knows what he wants. He wants her to join him. At the same time, she knows that his gold eyes will be back and everything will change. He will be different. He won't be Luke anymore. He will be Kronos.

She steels herself and says the impossible word. She hates herself for saying it, but there is no choice. He cannot be trusted, not after everything.

"_No."_

**(This is where the chapter really starts)**

_Helpless._

_Vulnerable._

_Hurt._

_Pained._

_Broken._

_Oh, so broken._

He hits her. She has refused him. Now she must pay the price.

There's pain. There's agony.

_Oh, the agony._

It helps. Or does it? She doesn't know. She doesn't know anything anymore.

Not broken. She's not broken. Broken sailed along a while ago.

_Shattered._

She flaunts broken, but lies shattered.

_Ambiguity._

_Distress._

_Indifference._

_Numb?_

So she wishes. She welcomes numbness, but she feels it. She feels everything.

_Broken heart. Broken soul. Broken living._

She sees shapes; blurry shapes.

_Hazy._

_Vague._

_Doubt._

_Confusion._

At last she feels at least something – _anything_- apart from the pain. She feels confusion.

_Consideration._

_Darkness._

_Gloom._

_Shadows._

She sees something apart from the blackness. Shadows? She wants to see clearer but for a reason she can't.

_Light._

_Flicker._

She tries to concentrate, but it's fading. It stops flickering.

_Darkness once more._

She feels herself falling.

_Memory._

She remembers that light, that tiny flicker. If she has seen it once, why not once more?

_Flicker._

_Gleam._

_Flash._

She sees it now. She can concentrate. She sees the shimmer.

_Sparkle._

She tries to open her eyes.

_White light._

_Sightless._

_Blind._

The light is too bright. It is blinding her. Everything is now white instead of black.

_Shade._

_Outlines._

Her eyes are slowly adjusting. She can make out a worried face. Does she know him?

She hears him murmur anxiously.

"_Wise Girl?"_

Green eyes stare at her. This boy is clearly radiates a sense of familiarity.

Then all at once it clicks in place.

"_Percy?"_

She feels as if a stranger is speaking. Since when does her voice sound like that?

"_What did Luke want? What the Hades happened to you?"_

In a daze, she tries to put the answer together in her head, but it's too much for her.

Darkness.

But she this time she knows, that she will not fall into the mist forever. She will wake up and do her duty, to the world.

_Ambition._

**Hey you all. So I guess you figured out this scene. It's a new style of writing I'm trying so please tell me how it is. And if it's confusing then mention it in your review.**

**How was it? Did you like it?**

**It's okay, if you didn't. Mention your thoughts.**

**I already have the next chapter written out. I will out it up the second I get 81 reviews by DIFFERENT users.**

**So review.**


	21. Destiny

_Destiny: The inner purpose of life that can be discovered and realized. _

This will work.

She can feel it in her heart, her soul. It's _within_ her.

It's been her destiny all along. It has taken so long for her to see it, but now it is just so _obvious_.

This is the reason for her to even know about this world. All those years of thinking she was crazy, all those years thinking – Why not somebody else?

And now she knows why.

_This_ is why.

Satisfaction should surges through her. She should feel relieved.

Instead, she is more scared than she is brave enough to admit.

There's this not so pleasant feeling which makes her stomach feel like a bottomless it. This sensation reminds her about what will happen if she fails.

She has a peculiar _feeling _she won't, but should she really sacrifice her sanity on a just a feeling? She can be just following in Mrs. Castellan's footsteps. She can be making the same mistake.

For all she knows, Luke's mom had felt this sure, too.

This is the moment that will change her life- for the better or the worse. She isn't even sure which one is the option she is hoping for.

All she that knows, is that she has to try. She cannot- hell_, she will not_- wonder for the rest of her life what would have happened if she had chanted a few words and had the courage to pursue her destiny.

It is based on a chance- a fool's chance, but a chance all the same. A chance is what she needs. What she _wants _is concrete evidence that will fulfill her destiny, but she _knows_ -just as she knows this is what she's meant to do- this is all she needs.

Apparently, this is all she is going to get.

But it's okay. It really is. She's never taken a risk in her life. Not a _real_ risk- never has she risked her _sanity _or her life. In just a matter of a few months, her life has changed.

_She_ has changed.

She's willing to risk it all. She is willing to gamble everything she has.

And for _what_? Curiosity?

No, it was something greater. She is doing this for herself. She is doing this for that satisfaction that she is contributing _something _to this crazy, unreasonable world.

She wants to forget that vacant sensation in her stomach when she saw Pan die. _She saw a god die_, and she knows it her dad's fault. He buys pretty green properties and builds ugly buildings on them.

She remembers Pan's sweet smile. He assured her it's not her fault, but she can't help shrinking a little whenever she thinks of that moment.

She doesn't believe Pan. It _is_ her fault. Her dad destroys the green environment every day.

And there's nothing she can do about it.

But _this_ is her chance to make up for it.

**I got only one review for the last chapter. I'm mega disappointed. I had this chapter typed up since I've last updated but I was waiting for reviews.**

**I want your honest input so it's okay if you don't like the chapter. But at least review.**

**Thoughts everybody? Review soon and I'll update asap.**


	22. Ecstasy

**Yep, I'm alive, and writing. This is Sally's POA.**

Ecstasy- Elysium.

_Ecstasy-_

It is an overpowering emotion, a state of sudden intense feeling from the contemplation of divinity.

(Prologue)

She has had months to accept her doom but still hasn't been able to come to terms with the end. She knows Percy will be taken care of by Annabeth but he is her baby, how can she just leave him? How can she spend eternity wondering of his life or missing out on his remembrance? He is her only memory of Poseidon, and even that must be taken away from her.

The cancer has spread all over her body and she has no choice now. She has to go, it isn't up to her. She looks around and absorbing what she can, she closes her eyes.

_This is her last glance of a life that will soon be memories. _

(Pagebreak)

Water flows along the balls of her feet. She remains rooted to the soft, moist sand at the bed of the shallow stream. Determined to breathe into the beauty and inhale it in, her mind clears itself of all other thoughts. The pains and errors of the past drift away to the unknown depths of her mind and all that her thoughts occupy, lie right before her. She marvels at what she sees, astonished that such purity can still exist. Such sweetness lies by itself, untainted by the world's horror- waiting pleasantly to greet those who deserve it. Albeit can anybody really stay here? It is too sweet, too true, too undefiled in its essence; and as she pretends to be wise, she moralizes at her sights from the experience she has encountered.

The foam formed at the foot of the waterfall is a divine white, she can almost taste it. The pleasure that fills through her body is such a relief and a refreshing change from the broken shards she has been feeling. She finds beauty in every droplet that sprays upon her face. Her sins, her mistakes seem to wash away with the waters of simplicity. She feels her soul chaste and she knows, in that instance- that every moment and every tear has been building its way to this. Every regrettable action and every smile has brought her here. The Fates change it all constantly-she is in their home now, she thinks-but her life has been in perfect synchronization to achieve its final aim, to witness this wonderful song humming in unknown notes and trebles that man can only hope to find. Here- in an unreachable land that seems to ideal to exist even after her encounters with the Greek gods- she hears the leaves of the bushes whispering to themselves. She hears the waters dancing in jubilee and the wind joining in. A sudden inclination urges her to add to the sweet music and she feels as if her voice can fit in only perfectly, but she remains silent,- in fear still, of foiling the melody.

Along with her pain, her age slips away too. Her body is taken back several decades and she smiles in her youth. This is not how she has imagined the Underworld to be. Her curiosity has shaken her awake in fear, in wonder of what the final page would show.

As her face reflects the brightly lit sun and shines, she is content. This is her destiny and she can feel it, but she yet has part of her journey left. One more life and she can achieve the Isles of the Blest.

She closes her eyes and watches her memories. She can feel the spray of the sea waves crashing against her feet. She can remember his warm hand in hers and his beautiful sea green eyes.

She can almost see Percy and slowly, as it all plays out, she feels her body growing lighter and lighter and so she drifts away…

**AN:**

**Here is the thing- I'm in tenth grade and right now my focus is studying and writing. I've been writing a lot and this is one of the essays I've written. I converted it into POJ fanfiction, so I'll do the same for others if I get reviews.**

**Also, I welcome compliments and criticism. I hope you liked this one : )**


	23. Trapped Flames

**Trapped**

Rachel stormed in the room, her mouth set in a tight line. She could feel it within her. The damned Oracle was trying to crawl it's way through her soul. She would not let it take control. She must resist, for she had been wrong to think that it was her destiny. And now here she stood in the utter chaos that bounced around in her head. Her empty surroundings did not soothe her, but annoyed her even more. She pulled her stubborn red curls back and clenched them together with the rubber band she had grabbed from her wrist.

Crossing her legs and her arms, she frowned furiously. She took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself; it did not work. She sat upon the cold,harsh floor and gazed at the white canvas that stood before her. She scanned its empty surface, as a vision tried to swim before her inner eye. Her eyes narrowed as she felt her anger thrash the vision away. She was no longer a delicate flower that swayed along the rough winds of prophecies. She wanted to break down the walls it had built for her. She wanted to cross all the lines that had been drawn so carefully. She willed herself to be a weapon- to strike at the hour of need and to pull her own trigger. She was far away, out of any prophecy's reach.

She dipped her finger in the red paint that was lying alongside. She flung the fire across the vacant board, a satisfied smile playing upon her lips. As she watched the sheet ignite, she inferred that it breathed in all the anger she was feeding it. And as it did, it not only consumed her fury, but also her mind. She felt herself surprisingly trapped by it. She realised that her freedom was a delusion but she it was too late to stop herself. She picked up another handful of scarlet and threw it; it scorched every depth of her being. Her very essence was set ablaze and turned to shreds. In an almost diabolical trance, she continued on destructively, till several hours had passed. She looked at the gruesome picture and embraced the painted flames, until at last it all died out.

She remained with nothing but charred embers and a part of the inviting flare that didn't cease to burn her conscience. She froze; she fought the possessing prophecy that had tricked her into an imagined liberty. Even as it grabbed at her with it's clutching claws- she persisted, engaging in a deadly war. In her own wounds and slashes, she marred the opposing fire. She had brought this disaster on herself; she was trapped by her own anger.

Desperately determined all this while, she realised the horror she had predicted. She gazed at a painting of Camp Half-blood. The strawberry fields usually relaxed her but this time, it made her gasp- for the camp was in flames. There were a few campers trying to defend their home but it seemed useless. Monsters were approaching from every direction, and all boundaries had already been burned down. Dead bodies lay everywhere. Rachel's eyes went over the heaps of bodies piled up and she stared shocked, at one of them. Right at the top, carelessly thrown was a muscular dead body with clear sea-green eyes holding hands with a blonde girl that looked like she was breathing her last breath. Her grey eyes were drowning in misery; her mouth wide open in a soundless scream- she still seemed to be in shock. The girl didn't seem to have much time to grasp what had just happened though, even if a medic somehow did reach her in time, she would never be able to fight the monsters that emerged in large crowds that seemed to never end.

Rachel was certain that she had predicted a pending doom. Her hands shook in fear, and her body shivered. How was she supposed to inform Percy that he was about to die? How was she supposed to contact Chiron and tell him that his camp would be up in flames? There was nothing that she could do to save the countless campers from dying. They were going to lose the war with the Titans. It was hopeless to even try, for all that they could achieve was a higher number of dead half-bloods.

She blinked a few times, trying to stabilise herself. The fire painted before her swam uncertainly in her eyes. With a loud *thud* Rachel fell to the floor- attaining temporary peace.

**Review your thoughts?**


End file.
